thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Statues (video game)
thumb|350px Statues is a first-person survival horror published by Room710Games. It was released for PC via Steam on October 26, 2015 to mixed reviews. Plot: Do you ever think that statues are alive? That there is a bit of a soul behind blank eyes of each statue. That stone hearts beats in the stone chests. That mysterious power just prevents their movements. And as soon as this power begin to run out, they go down from pedestals and go ahead with their plans that they always keep… So do you think statues can have secret lives? Gameplay: The player assumes the role of an unnamed male protagonist who must escape numerous Statues — most of which will only move when not being looked at by the player. The player must keep in check a meter at the top right of the screen that is constantly draining. This is their blink meter, and when it fully drains the player will be forced to blink for a second of time, allowing all statues to move; in addition to this allowing the meter to drop to about 3/4ths empty causes the screen to start to blur as the player fights to keep their eyes open. The player can manually blink at any time and can run indefinitely without tiring. The goal alternates between reaching the physical end of a stage to collecting items to allow player to reach said end of stage. Coming into close contact with any of the Statues or the living enemies will result in a one-hit kill scenario with a prolonged failure sequence. In three of the stages the player must face a boss although they are unable to directly attack the beings in each instance. Synopsis Stage 1: Discharged from Hospital thumb|350px|The hospital is an incredibly dark and foreboding place. The player assumes the role of an unnamed male protagonist who finds himself in a dark, abandoned hospital. Here he must find his way out of the hospital while escaping Statues that resemble skinless people. This is perhaps one of the more difficult levels as you both must traverse through rooms and thus can be trapped or be unable to see a Statue around a blind corner, and you cannot kill the Statues like you can in later stages. Once the player finds the keys to exit the building the game cuts to the second stage, the mall. Stage 2: Fashion Victim thumb|350px|A section of the mall is lit up by the protagonist, making it easier to traverse and avoid the numerous enemies. The player wakes up in a three-story mall late at night, where he is beset upon by mannequins. The goal in this level is to turn on the power on each floor respectively in order to unlock the doors leading back outside. Each floor can be taken to in any order but it is easiest to go from floor 1 and follow the way up as you go. On every floor there are multiple switch boxes located in the store fronts to turn on. This will power the lights in the surrounding area and help to illuminate the otherwise very dark premises as well as help let the player know where they still need to search for the other switches. Luckily, all enemies are stuck to their own floor and they cannot give chase on the escalators. Upon finding all of the switches the player can finally exit to the third stage, the streets. Stage 3: Deep Trouble thumb|350px|A short reprieve: The streets is one of the very few areas to be traversed during the daylight. Upon leaving the mall the player gets a short reprieve where they can explore a small distance unabated, although there is nothing of note to find here. Upon traveling down the street a little ways however the mall's giant angel/devil statue (known as the Big Statue) comes to life, initiating the first boss encounter and the protagonist's first encounter with an enemy that will move regardless to whether they are looking at them or not. The boss is invincible in this stage and instead the player must flee as best they can. If the Statue catches up to and surpasses the player they will die instantly, and the boss also will periodically fly into the air and drag everything in a radius on the street to him, which will again kill the player. The only way to survive is to occasionally duck into the numerous nooks found on both sides of the street and stay there while the statue performs its aerial attack before continuing onward. The boss encounter ends when the player finally reaches the metro entrance at the end of the street where the boss cannot follow them. Upon continuing down the escalators, the player will find themselves in a small subway section where they must jump down onto the tracks and avoid a small number of statues that have somehow entered the area. Upon climbing back off the railway and up the escalators on the other side of the station the player will enter the fourth stage, the park. Stage 4: Park Worker thumb|350px|A female statue stands as the centerpiece of the church. She doesn't initially move until the player grabs the hammer on the second floor, starting this area's lengthy chase sequences. The player finds themselves in a park area consisting of a small park, a church and adjoining cemetery, and a nearby warehouse building. Here they must power the locks on the main exit by finding three generators which must be filled with fuel. Luckily for the player, they finally receive the hammer which they can use to destroy statues in three hits. Unfortunately the statues will immediately respawn at their general place and continue giving chase but the player has a slight reprieve — statues from one area (the church/park, the warehouse, and the cemetery) cannot follow the player into the next area. Fuel is scattered randomly throughout the level for each of these three zones but it is not necessary to collect them all to proceed through the exit (however doing so will earn the player an achievement). Once all three generators have been started the player must run to the parking area behind the church and open the gates to leave to the fifth level, the forest. Stage 5: Forest Runner thumb|350px|The Angel of Death attempts to take the protagonist's soul in the middle of the dark and dreary forest. The fifth stage is by far the easiest of the seven stages of the game. The player must simply follow the path, which will eventually lead them to a cabin. After grabbing the necessary item from the cabin they then must proceed through the forest, where the player is chased by the grim reaper itself (known as the Angel of Death) while rock monsters begin to awaken around him. Luckily, sticking to the path means the player will not have to worry about any of the rock monsters if they continue moving forward and by constantly running they will outrun the Angel of Death as well. When the player reaches the end of the forest they will find themselves outside the entrance to the sixth stage, the amusement park. Stage 6: Survivor thumb|350px|Despite all the brilliant lighting, the area is just as oppressively dark as any other. The amusement park is easily the most convoluted of the stages. The player is tasked with making their way to the Ferris wheel at the back of the park, only to realize that they can use it as a trap against the Big Statue by luring it to the location with the use of fireworks. These fireworks are located in various sections of the pitch-black park with no indication of where to go. The areas the player must explore include the big top circus tent, the roller coaster tracks, a tent near the water fountain in the middle of the park, and two warehouses on either side of the entrance (both of which have two sets of fireworks each). The player can only hold one set of fireworks at a time and must avoid a small number of statues that are constantly giving chase as well as several new enemies: Clowns. These clowns are living beings unlike the statues and will continue to walk along a set path until they spot the player, at which point they will give a short chase. Luckily, not all of the fireworks in the park need to be located and upon finding 8 out of 10 the Big Statue will arrive early. This will initiate the second boss encounter, where the player must avoid wave after wave of flames moving towards them. Eventually they must run forward and set off the fireworks, which culminates in the Ferris wheel disengaging from its moorings and rolling over the Big Statue, finally destroying it and opening a path out of the amusement park. Leaving the amusement park the player will eventually come to a road where they will find a car wreck and an ambulance, causing them to black out. Stage 7: Hard Day thumb|350px|Bright skies and apparent peace: The final area's sudden departure from the game's norm can be a bit jarring. The player wakes up in an unknown location, and island in the middle of nowhere and with a new, unexplained power — they can now emit focused energy from their hand in place of the hammer that they once carried. Here they can explore the maze-like rocky outcroppings only to discover that the Angel of Death looms overhead: This must be purgatory. Not long after the player begins to encounter the rock monsters again and must make their way upwards and into the air where they will find old ruins on floating islands. On these islands they are trapped by the Angel of Death and must defeat a gauntlet of statues and rock monsters before proceeding to the top of the structure and flipping on an electric billows machine to shoot a gout of flame directly into the Angel of Death's face, making him temporarily flee and opening the path to the next floating island. After three of these island gauntlets, the Angel of Death is finally defeated and the protagonist wakes up in the hospital, much to the happiness of his family. The game's credits roll over a scene of the player's wife wheeling them into a park in a wheelchair with an unmoving statue at its entrance. As the credits stop rolling there is a brief pause and the statue breaks the fourth wall and looks directly into the camera, menacingly. Category:2010's-2020's Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Survival Horror Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Games by Room710Games Category:Indie Games